It is known to convey containers using rotors that have container receptacles at peripheries thereof. These rotors can be arranged to have a point of tangency with each other. Container transfer from one rotor to the next occurs at this point of tangency.
Container transfer between rotors generally requires that the rotors rotate in opposite directions but in synchrony with each other. One way to ensure synchrony is to have a central drive that drives all the rotors together. Another method is to have a separate motor for each rotor and to drive them all in synchrony.